Traitor To The Throne
Traitor To The Throne is the second book in Alwyn Hamilton's YA series. Summary Gunslinger Amani al'Hiza fled her dead-end hometown on the back of a mythical horse with the mysterious foreigner Jin, seeking only her own freedom. Now she’s fighting to liberate the entire desert nation of Miraji from a bloodthirsty sultan who slew his own father to capture the throne. When Amani finds herself thrust into the epicenter of the regime—the Sultan’s palace—she’s determined to bring the tyrant down. Desperate to uncover the Sultan’s secrets by spying on his court, she tries to forget that Jin disappeared just as she was getting closest to him, and that she’s a prisoner of the enemy. But the longer she remains, the more she questions whether the Sultan is really the villain she’s been told he is, and who’s the real traitor to her sun-bleached, magic-filled homeland. Characters Rebellion * Ahmed - Prince Ahmed Al-Oman Bin Izman, The Rebel Prince, leader of the Rebellion * Shazad - Shazad Al-Hamad, Daughter of the Mirajin general, among the original members of the Rebellion, well-trained fighter, strategist. * Jin - Prince of Miraji, half-brother of the Rebel Prince Ahmed, full name Ajinahd Al-Oman Bin Izman. * Mahdi - Politician in the Rebellion, killed when the camp was discovered. * Navid - In the Rebellion, married to Imin * Sam - Has some Djinn blood, can pass through solid stone. * Rahim - Prince of Miraji, Commander. Demdji * Amani - Sharpshooter, Demdji marked by blue eyes, able to control desert sand, goes by the moniker of the Blue-Eyed Bandit. * Delila - Demdji marked by purple hair, able to cast illusionsnin the air, Ahmed's sister by blood, Jin's sister by adoption. * Hala - Demdji marked by golden skin, able to twist people's minds into halluncinations. * Imin - Demdji marked by golden eyes, able to shape-shift into any human form, Hala's half-sibling. Married to Navid * Izz and Maz - Twin Demdji marked by blue skin and blue hair respectively, able to shape-shift into any animal form. * Ranaa - Demdji marked by ember red eyes, held a sun in her hands, said to be Hawa reborn. * Fadi - Demdji marked by blue hair, power unknown, Shira's son Izman * Sultan Oman - Ruler of Miraji * Kadir - The Sultan's eldest son, Sultim, heir to the throne. * Shira- The Sultima, or the first wife to give the Sultim a child. Amani's cousin * Ayet - One of Kadir's Mirajin wives. * Uzma - One of Kadir's Mirajin wives. * Mouhna - One of Kadir's Mirajin wives. * Leyla - One of the Sultan's daughters, Rahim's blood sister. * Tamid - Amani's childhood best friend. * Safiyah - Amani's aunt, the middle sister, left Dustwalk to find fortune in Izman. * Lien - Sultan's wife, Jin's mother, escaped with Jin. Ahmed, and Delila after Nadira's death, died of illness. * Nadira - Ahmed and Delila's mother by blood, killed by the Sultan after giving birth to Delila. (Known) Djinn * Bahadur - Amani and Noorshams' father * Fereshteh - Fadi's father * Darayavahush - Side Stories The Foreign Prince * A short history on Jin * Pages 1-6 The Nameless Boy * A short history on Sam * Pages 206-212 The Traitor Djinni * After the humans defeat The Destroyer of Worlds in the First War the Djinn held a meeting to decide the fate of the mortals. * Pages 344-348 The Rebel Prince * How the Rebel Prince will be remembered * Pages 499-501